The Journey is Half the Fun
in , at the North Qeynos Gate. ( 144,-21,-14 ) | next = }} Steps #Speak to in Antonica to begin the Antonican race. #Run the Antonica race within the time limit of 14 minutes. The route is shown at right. ## : -1300, +38, +45 ## : -2121, -46, +415 ## : Near the shores, surrounded by undead ## : -1024, +13, -614 ## : -403, +15, -304 near ##Speak again to Selinda to update the quest. #Speak to in to begin the Commonlands race. #Run the Commonlands race within the time limit of 15 minutes. The route is shown at right. ## : -488, -45, -317 ## : +10, -15, -741 ( is at the top of the mount, beware he has a knockback attack, but you can fall safely back into the water). ## : +896, -45, -518 ## : +686, -60, -95 ## : +378, -47, +338 ## : -1301, -70, +320 ## Return to Sian D'ior. #Speak again to Sian to update the quest and get your first reward. #Speak to on the dock in the to begin the Thundering Steppes race. #Run the Thundering Steppes race within the time limit of 14 minutes. ## : +550, -10, -27 ## : +918.57, 8.48, 602.53 ## : About 50m out from beach as far west as you can go on the map - the shrine is a square building under the water, you must SWIM DOWN TO IT!! at ## : +391.37, +1.14, +1187.51 ## : +235, -22, +1350 ## : 130.28, -22.37, 753.39 ## Through posts on docks ## Return to Lessa. #Speak again to Lessa to update the quest. #Speak to at the Commonlands gate in to begin the Nektulos Forest race. #Run the Nektulos Forest race within the time limit of 15 minutes. ## : -197, 0, -344 ## : -926, 79, -1605 Griffon Route: (Run back to Griffon station near Commonlands Entrance from , take Griffon to , then to ...but jump off near the Gorge.) ## : -1402, 121, -1856 ## : -344, 1, -1264 ## : -258, 0, -665 Griffon Route: (Take Griffon to Commonlands from N'Marr's Ascent, jump off at the bridge) ## : 673, 0, -273 Griffon Route: (Run to Commonlands Griffon station from D'Abth Bridge, take Griffon to docks. Jump off Griffon when it emerges from the canyon and you see sand. Then run for the Docks Griffon station, take it to Commonlands.) ## Return to NPC (Scouts can Escape to this spot - update point is at the foot of the bridge ACROSS from the NPC) ##Speak again to Stro to update the quest and get your second reward. #Speak to in to begin the Zek race. #Run the Zek race within the time limit of 15 minutes. ## : Druid Ring ## : Scorched area at the Zek bridge ## : Top of the large winding rock at (-24, 75, -364) ## : The bridge before Citadel (-21, +75, -365) ## : Near -162.16, -25.11, -615.68 ## : Don't touch the water (-58.5, -3.65, -71.6) ## : You must take the elevator down at the mines at +343, -114, -118.5 (You can also just plummet to your death, you will get credit - you will revive in and have to run to Soci to finish the route.) ##Speak again to Soci to end the route. #Speak to in to begin the Enchanted Lands race. #Run the Enchanted Lands race within the time limit of 8 minutes. ## : +164.60,0,-428.59 ## : -724,0,-682.79 ## : Nightblood Tower on your overland map ## : +220,0,-750 ## : +330.93,0,-420 ## Back to Granary - +223, 0, -278 ##Speak again to Banoo to update the quest and get your third reward. #Speak to in to start the Feerrott race. #:Note: You must be level 30 or higher to start this race. #Run the Feerrott race within the time limit of 14 minutes. ## : -301, -7, +819 ## : -729, -2.6, +823 ## : -1221, +2.82, +688 ## : -1198, -3.8, +430 ## : -1018, 0, +488 ## : -719, +6, +195 ## : -265, +5, +140 ## Return to Chon! #Speak to for your final reward. Reward * * - after Commonlands race * - after Nektulos race * - after Enchanted Lands race Your choice of the following: * * * * Credits Route maps - Mimzel --Woolitz 03:52, 28 November 2006 (CET)